


Because of how I feel about you [podfic]

by daroos



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Clint Barton, Mildly Dubious Consent, Origin Story, Past Child Abuse, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Suicide, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look out,” Clint would say, balancing a naked GI Joe on top of a purple My Little Pony and balancing himself atop the bed so he could fly the duo up to the ceiling: “My boss unicorn queen has rescued her wounded bodyguard and prepares to seek bloody vengeance on your Barbie Palace of Lies and Deceit.”<br/>“Whatever, cupcake,” Natasha would reply from the floor, not batting an eye as she racked a marshmallow gun and placed it carefully on the shoulder of a Holiday Celebration Kira in the manner of a rocket launcher. “My imperial palace guard is ready and loaded for bear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of how I feel about you [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snapjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapjack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Because Of How I Feel About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826401) by [Snapjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapjack/pseuds/Snapjack). 



> The title of this work is taken from The Mountain Goats' song "Genesis 30:3". All musical elements are from said song.
> 
> Special thanks to Snapjack who was agreeable to me podficcing her story, And Amemait who swooped in like an avenging cover artist and created something wonderfully appropriate.

 

 

Length: 59:16

Available as an [mp3](http://kiwi6.com/file/ghail08iia)


End file.
